mc_nationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirata Codex of the Brethren Coast
The Pirata Codex of the Brethren Coast,' '''often referred to as '''The Pirata Codex' and sometimes simply The Code is the supreme law of the Brethren Coast. It was enacted into law by President Cannonwalker on August 27th, 1760. Many parts of the Code are taken directly from the historical codes of various pirates. On October 13th, 1760, the Brethren Coast, now named the Caribbean Republic, repealed the document as it no longer fit into their model of a perfect government. Article I: The Three Branches Section I The Executive branch is to be headed by the President of the Brethren Coast, who is democratically elected by the people of the nation (see Clause I). Once an election is over, the losing candidate becomes Vice President (see Clause II) and assists the president. The Executive Branch has the ability to make policies regarding specific groups, rather than laws which affect the entire nations. The Executive Branch appoints Keepers of the Code. They also nominate the Codex Scribes. Clause I The Executive Branch will be elected by a democratic process. Two candidates will announce that they will be competing for Presidency. The citizens will then vote who they believe should be President. In the event of a tie, then the two candidates duel for the position. The terms of the duel are set by the Keepers of the Code, while the Codex Scribes moderate it. Clause II The Vice President is the secondary position in the Executive Branch. In the event that the President is unable to lead. The Vice President temporally takes the position of President. If the President is killed, the Vice President now becomes acting president. A new Vice President is appointed by the Keepers of the Code, and confirmed by the Codex Scribes. Section II The Legislative branch is to be a unicameral house composed of Codex Scribes, who shall write and pass laws. The amount of Codex Scribes coming from each area of the Brethren Coast shall be directly proportionate to the population of the area. Codex Scribes are nominated by the President, and confirmed by the population. Codex Scribes make laws that affect the entire population. Codex Scribes can remove members from Government if they are unaimonous in their decision. Section III The Judicial Branch is to be a council composed of Keepers of the Code who revoke laws, and policies that are deemed unconstitutional, regardless of their support in the Legislative and Executive branches. The Keepers of the Code are to be appointed by the President, and confirmed by the Codex Scribes. Article II: Pirate Conduct Section I All adherents of the Code pledge to be bound together as a brotherhood of pirates, sharing alike in one's fortunes and troubles. Every member shall have an equal vote in the affairs of the moment and equal share of the provisions. Every pirate shall obey the Code. Anyone who fails shall be marooned on a desert island, and left ashore with a loaf of bread or hardtack, a bottle of water, and a pistol with one load. Section II The captain of a ship is to be elected by a majority vote of its crew. If any time a crew, with sufficient evidence, finds their captain to be lacking in ability or offensive in nature, a new captain may be freely elected amongst the ship's members. The captain shall be made aware of the situation and will graciously step aside, assuming another position on the crew. Failure to follow this procedure will be deemed mutiny. Section III Any pirate who has suffered an injury from pillaging, plundering, hijacking, swashbuckling, or other pirate duties shall receive compensation for the wound from common stock. Compensation shall be as follows, in pieces of eight: Loss of the right arm is 800. Loss of the left arm is 750. Loss of the right leg is 500. Loss of the left leg is 400. A fight wound is 100. Loss of an eye is 200. Loss of an ear is 30 Ducats. Loss of a finger is 100. Loss of the trigger finger is 200. Loss of a pinky finger is uncompensated; life be cruel, mate. Loss of a head is also uncompensated; a dead man not be needin' his money. In the event of the loss of a limb, the surgeon or carpenter may be able to restore lost appendages with what is best suited. Spare planks or other miscellaneous items found onboard may be rigged as a makeshift prosthetic. If injury is dehabilitating to the point of preventing a pirate from performing his duties as an able-bodied seaman, the quartermaster will provide a new assignment. Replacement limbs lost on duty should be compensated at no less than half-cost of natural limbs. Section IV Every member shall have an equal share of fresh provisions, however they may be acquired, and may take pleasure in such provisions at will, except in times of scarcity. Until said scarcity is voted over, it is necessary for the common good of the crew to adhere to rations. Anyone who takes more than his equal share of provisions at any time shall be marooned. Any Pirate susceptible of eating any foodstuff rendered pernicious shall see the ship surgeon post haste. Section V Every pirate must follow each rule in order to maintain the crew, and ship at all times. Clause I Each man shall keep his weapon, whether it be a cutlass, sword, pistol, or other piece, clean at all times and ready for action. Clause II If a pirate is the first to locate a prize and should find among this plunder a weapon that is better than his own, he may take it as his own. The rest of the items will be chosen in turn with the captain first, master second, and so forth in seniority. Ship's musicians may lay claim to any instruments found among the spoils. Clause III No pirate shall strike another while onboard the ship. In the event of such an occurrence, the quarrel shall be resolved on the shore by a pistol, sword, or in another agreed upon manner as deemed by the captain. Limbs or other body parts lost in duel are not to be compensated as those lost in battle. Clause IV No man shall game for money in any form, whether it be with cards, dice, crab claws, barnacles, or any other means. Clause V Lights and candles must be suffed out of eight o'clock. If any man desires to drink after such time, he shall do so on the open deck without lights. Clause VI No man shall smoke tobacco in the hold without cap to his pipe or hold a candle without lantern shield. If he is discovered doing so, he shall receive such punishment as the captain and company see fit. Clause VII All musicians shall have their only day of rest on the Sabbath. Any other day, musical pirates shall be granted leisure time only by favour of the captain or quartermaster. Clause VIII Every member of the crew shall be allowed a shift of clothes. These may be obtained by plundering, stealing, or borrowing. Clause IX If a pirate is captured by an enemy ship, he has the right to declare parlay, or temporary protection, until he may have an audience with the enemy captain. At this point, he cannot be harmed. Parlay is not considered concluded until said captives and captains have completed negotiations. Clause X The captain shall have two shares of a prize. The quartermaster shall have one-and-three-quarter shares. The surgeon shall have one-and-one-half shares. The master gunner, carpenter, sailmaker, and boatswain shall receive one-and-one-quarter shares. All others shall have one share each. The company may vote to temporarily withhold the cook's share should his food kill a shipmate. Section VI There are the official guidelines for all sailors under the Jolly Roger. If any Man shall steal anything in the the value of a piece of eight, he shall be marooned or shot. Good quarters to be given when craved. He who falls behind shall be left behind. Take what you can, give nothing back. Category:National Documents Category:Caribbean